wikipandia_the_wiki_for_smash_and_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight
"No preblemo senor, I've got this!" -Meta Knight Bio Meta Knight is a Hispanic space warrior, with a troubled past, and is often referred to as a blueberry. Smash and Stuff Series He First appeared on "Smash and Stuff" in the second episode near the end (at 5:21). He was first introduced as a comrade to Ridley, they had a weapon that could destroy their whole universe, but Meta Knight traded it for a spicy vegetarian curry, but the weapon was later used by accident. Later Ridley told Meta Knight to "Take the boy down to the cellar," but he turned on Ridley, and helped both Mega Man and Ryu do home, before it's too late, but they were stopped by Mewtwo, Fox, and Falco. They won the fight, but only got so far before they were stopped again, but they found out they were trying to accomplish the same goal, But this went nowhere as they still fought, which they lost, but it still led to Falco's and Mewtwo's "death" when Samus showed up. After this they found a portal leading out of the smash universe, but only Mega Man made it it before it closed by Olimar, then they were captured by R.O.B.'s Galiga army. They were put in cheap cells, and Olimar attempted to kill Meta Knight as he wasn't needed for his plan, but Ryu broke out and saved him, they then started to escape out of Olimar's base. Unfortunately for Meta Knight, R.O.B. redirected the cannon to shoot Ryu to a more reinforced cell. Back on the surface, Meta Knight is stuck in some tree, and a soldier named Cloud found him there, Cloud is one of the members of Samus's team, as he is with Mega Man, and Bayonetta. They confronted Olimar and Wario, although Wario joined their team as soon as they came over, and together they tried to fight Olimar. They were going to destroy him, but R.O.B. stopped them, and informed them they were on the same team. Together they made a plan to get "Palutena's Team" to get distracted, by "killing" more fighters. The plan worked and they started a battle with Mario, Fox, Diddy Kong, and Donkey Kong. Later after the fight, he betrays Bayonetta and joins Diddy Kong to go back to Palutena's palace. Spin Off Episodes Steve doing the voice of Meta Knight appears in "THE STUFF BEHIND SMASH AND STUFF" Trivia * He is used to spicy foods, and enjoys them * He thinks in Spanish * He has a PHD in Sociology, and made a book about it * He (most likely) had father drama, "Just shoot yourself already, so your out of my way." - Ryu "Hew hew hew hew, you sound like my father." - Meta Knight * Meta Knight believes he's a hero, but he did not think this initially, as he claimed he was evil in the first season * His Mom also beat Meta Knight whenever he would mess up his grammar, and that's the reason he wears a mask Category:Characters